Talk:Female protagonist (Persona 3 Portable)
Move? Should we remove the (Persona 3) tag? By term, she is the only explicitly known as the "Female Protagonist". I know Maya Amano is also a female protagonist. BLUER一番 13:27, 25 August 2009 (UTC) *I think we should keep the tag the same way there are tags for all other characters known as Protagonists. It makes the page easier to find while searching.--MaouGeek 16:32, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :I think that if we remove the tag, make sure there's one of those things that says "For this thing, go here" :And if we keep the tag, I'd prefer Persona 3 Portable to be honest, but if that's too lengthy we don't have to. ~ FangzV' ([[User_Talk:FangzV | Flame at me ''here]]) as said on 21:53, 25 August 2009 (UTC) ~''' ::We'll keep it, then. BLUER一番 06:21, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Trivia Should the following be considered trivia? * Her main weapon is a Naginata that inflicts slash attacks, and she cannot use other weapons. * The in-game interface while using the female protagonist is pink, rather than blue. * There are Social Links that are only available to her. It's not necessarily trivia, and I think it should be under the Biography or some other category or something. Daizu 22:32, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Female Protagonist (Persona 3 Portable) Shouldn't it be Female Protagonist (Persona 3 Portable)? I mean she's not exactly from Persona 3 but from Persona 3 Portable. --Cococrash11 05:54, May 9, 2011 (UTC) I agree. So much to edit. 21:58, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Ultimate Persona Although her Ultimate Persona is listed as Messiah like the male protagonist, in the ending credits of P3P her version of Orpheus is shown with her silhouette rather than Messiah. Since we're justifying that the male protagonist's Ultimate Persona is Messiah because of their appearance together in the end credits, shouldn't we remain consistent and consider Orpheus the female protagonist's canon Ultimate Persona for the same reasons? Cixer (talk) 06:32, December 25, 2012 (UTC) :So what you are saying is, the FeMC's Ultimate Persona...is her starting Persona. Yeah, no. It's probably just meant to contrast with the male MC (or rather, they were too lazy to make a female Messiah, but having the male MC inspired Messiah show up for the girl in the credits would be weird). The point is, Messiah is still her Ultimate Persona.--Otherarrow (talk) 12:38, December 25, 2012 (UTC) False Trivia Outside of battle, the Female MC does say "Per. So. Na." Very quietly, but she does indeed speak (even if the animation was like it was in a battle) Tylerthedragon (talk) 09:10, May 10, 2014 (UTC) I shall test this right now to check. I don't recall it happening, but I guess it doesn't hurt to give it a quick check. EDIT: I can now totally confirm that the speaking role is true. While the graphics are 3D and reminsicent of the battles, it seems to be more of a cutscene than a battle due to you not having to control it, and text flowing without your control. I will remove the false trivia now. XRaptor7 (talk) 12:27, May 10, 2014 (UTC) A small question. Is it possible to swith to the Female MC after you complete the male storyline? As a new game+? I'm a lot further ahead in the male storyline than I am in the female but I really want to play as her, so I was wondering if it's possible to switch to her for new game+. Thanks :) Genko-Arasaki 18:48, March 5, 2015 (UTC) You mean using your clear data on the opposite gender's new game? Yes, that's possible. I planned on doing that after completing the FeMC's story and starting the Male's on Maniac mode. Of course, when I went to go and do that, Maniac turned out to be the only difficulty that no clear data carries on except for playtime. -_- So if you want to pass on your compendium data and other things like that, you'll need to select a difficulty below Maniac. SepMishimaa (talk) 21:33, March 5, 2015 (UTC)SepMishimaa Canon or non-canon Guys, how could it be, that fem!MC is considered non-canon? She's not from a fanfic or a fanart, she's from an actual game. We do consider Theo and Marie canon, but they appeared later too. And as for other media, fem!MC was in official drama-cds (and official artwork, of course). I believe, information about being non-canon is only an opinion, and not a fact, therefore should not be present in the article. Kineli (talk) 16:29, January 17, 2016 (UTC)Kineli :The male protagonist is the only one referred to in later titles. Great Mara (talk) 20:03, January 17, 2016 (UTC) ::Yeah, but being mentioned in later titles isn't the requirrement to be canon? Many SL characters weren't mentioned later, for example. And it's impossible to mention both MC at once. But both were present in the game. The game is official, so.. And it's important that feMC was still in later official drama-cds. It's not a game, but still valid, isn't it? And in her route was a refference to P4 (Yukiko and her Inn). ::Anyway, this topic is very debatable, while Wiki should only present the facts. ::Kineli (talk) 20:22, January 17, 2016 (UTC)Kineli :::Continued reference to the male protagonist invalidates the existence of the female protagonist. Therefore it is a fact. Great Mara (talk) 20:55, January 17, 2016 (UTC) ::::Wait, how is it possible that a reference to _another_ character invalidates the existence? It doesn't matter how many times m!MC is mentioned, the fact, that P3P has two protagonists can't be erased by that. I agree that there's no feMC in P4, for example. It's not her timeline, yes. But the canon of Persona makes it clear that the existance of multimple Universes is possible there (P2 and PQ). ::::And there's no reason why she is not canon in P3P, where she is a protagonist. ::::Kineli (talk) 21:46, January 17, 2016 (UTC)Kineli :::::You seem to have a fundamental misunderstanding of what we mean by canon and non-canon. In all games that follow, the protagonist is referred to and depicted as male. As such, the series considers male!protag to be canon - as in, that's what officially happened. Unless you want to get into some crazy theories about alternate realities somehow tying into the story of P3 and later games (which isn't the case), then FeMC is non-canon - as in, it's a what-if side story that doesn't affect the continuity of later entries. Until a future entry in the series acknowledges her existence in the series' continuity, she's not canon. --DirtyBlue929 (talk) 08:23, January 18, 2016 (UTC) :::::Persona Q's status in canon is debatable. But DirtyBlue is correct, the Female Protagonist is not canon at the moment and even in P4 and P4Arena the male protagonist was only vaguely referenced. DokutaFutomimi (talk) 11:13, January 18, 2016 (UTC) :::::The problem is that term "canon" depends a lot on how people understand it. You can't debate for example, that her initial persona is Orpheus.Or that she has SL with Junpei. Or that she wears orange often. But the word "canon" is something that doesn't have one definition. It's written in wiki (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Canon_%28fiction%29) too: there are different views on it and usually only creators can what is canon and what is not. Which was't said in the case of P3P.So, unless Atlus states "FeMC is not canon", it's just the personal understanding. And I'm not against your personal understanding of the word "canon", but the reason I'm writing here is that people often get the information wrong. I was sent a link to this page on several occasions whith the claim "that FeMC must be fanmade and not official". So: 1) The word "canon" may be understood in different ways as it's stated in it's article in wiki. 2) it provokes some kind of hatred among players. Like "your not even playing a real MC". And that's not what the wiki article for, right? (But the main reason is still the first) Well, I won't try to persuade anymore, but this phrase is just inconvinient. Can't understand why people insist on writing exactly this term. If you mean "FeMC wasn't present in the later games",why not write that instead of a term that may mislead people? :::::Kineli (talk) 16:49, January 18, 2016 (UTC)Kineli Another Name Revealed Source. On an official survey hosted by Sega for the game SEGA Heroes, players are able to make Character Requests from other Sega IP's. The characters from the 3rd through 5th Persona series are included. The female protagonist was given the name Minako Arisato for a set period of time before being changed to "Female Protagonist". Is this name worth noting on her profile? Ixbran (talk) 18:47, April 22, 2019 (UTC) :I tried to put this a few days ago and was told SEGA don't count because reasons.Marcusbwfc (talk) 19:23, April 22, 2019 (UTC) ::A) You were told that the name suggestion by fans left reason for doubt, B) SEGA is the PUBLISHER for Atlus' games and has no creative control over the series. C) If you really want to test my patience, by all means, continue and find out just how thin the ice you're standing on is. The fact that it was changed to Female Protagonist should tell you enough as it is. Great Mara (talk) 20:28, April 22, 2019 (UTC) :::We could put under trivia the fact the fan made name was used temporarily by sega.Marcusbwfc (talk) 20:49, April 22, 2019 (UTC)